thetldrfandomcom-20200213-history
Age of Integration
'The Age of Integration (February 2008-June 2009) '''was the tumultuous period which followed the Age of Rebirth in which the TLDR merged with the last remaining OT spinoff forum the Free OT. During this time the forum was renamed to the Dregs of Society and included drama from new female poster Andraeos, the death of Pintsized, and the spam of Red Pill. The Dregs of Society Reborn Increasing contact between the TLDR and the Free OT during the Age of Rebirth eventually led to the merge of these two forums. Admin and leader of the Free Oats, Thrissaric, was courted by Lazrik and was eventually given an offer he could not refuse. A new forum would be created, with a new name, and with new admins. Thrissaric and Muertimus would represent the Free OT while Lazrik and Morek would represent the TLDR. In February 2008, the Dregs of Society was created and both forums merged onto a fresh forum. Native TLDR posters were generally hostile towards the Free Oat community at the beginning of the merge. While many Free Oats were able to integrate into the community it was clear that the TLDR would become the dominant culture. This led to the exodus of many prominent Free Oats such as Sassymcgee and Candygiggles, as well as many other now forgotten background posters. As time passed, it became clear that the Dregs of Society merge heavily favored the TLDR. Lazrik still held full control of the forum and many decisions were seemingly made without Free Oat representation. Muertimus had his admin position stripped shortly after the merge for some vague reason and it seemed that Thrissaric was nothing more than an empty figurehead. The Andraeos Saga Andraeos was a female poster that arrived during the Dregs of Society merge from the Free OT. Prior to the merge posters from the Free OT had already revealed Andraeos as a serial liar and troll, but she had breasts and posted them regularly. Perhaps her most famous thread was a poll asking whether her outfit was too revealing for school which somehow reached 50+ pages of discussion. Eventually Andraeos was caught up in the biggest drama of this era. She had routinely posted about her expensive, private education and her athletic accomplishments which began to raise eyebrows around the forum. An investigation into her claims was begun in secret by the Nigger Trifecta of Baphomekt, CLester, and Shankly. They tracked down her alleged elite private school and found no evidence of her on any of the sports teams she claimed to be on. Naturally, Andraeos threatened to sue the Trifecta because her dad was a big shot lawyer or something. The fallout of all this was Andraeos eventually leaving the forum, but not before it was revealed that the female had continued to lie about her life throughout her foruming career. It was unclear whether Trifecta was ever contacted by any kind of authorities, but Andraeos's threats seemingly silenced them for the most part. The Death of Pintsized At the time of the Dregs of Society merge, the poster known as Pintsized had been missing from the TLDR for quite a few months. It was hypothesized that he had left the forum out of protest, as he had been seen sporadically on other spinoff forums such as IFAP and the Free OT. As these smaller forums were dissolved and taken over by the TLDR, it was thought by many that Pintsized would return to the TLDR. However months after the merge, Pintsized was still nowhere to be seen. Eventually it was Pint's real life friend and fellow poster, Baphomekt, who revealed that Pintsized had committed suicide. The forum was shocked, but trolls of this nature were common and there were many asking for proof. Baph eventually posted an obituary with Pint's real name and age that had been published in the local Sommerville newspaper. This had won over many of the detractors of Baph's story, but there were still a handful of posters who refused to believe that this was not some sort of elaborate ruse. The non-believers congregated on ventrilo and attempted to contact Pint's family, but had no real success. When Baph caught wind of this he joined the ventrilo server and gave the performance of a lifetime. He yelled with rage, telling the posters to let Pint's family grieve in peace. This dissuaded the posters from trying to contact Pint's family, though some still doubted Baph's story altogether it was decided to just let it go. Eventually the troll was revealed with Pint's epic return. It was also revealed that Pint had been posting on the forum nearly the entire time as Strawberryskyscraper, as many people had suspected. Some people felt betrayed by Pintsized, who felt he should not have played with their emotions in such a serious way, but many regard the event as one of the most elaborate trolls in TLDR history. Red Pill, Destroyer of Forums During this era, many new posters were recruited from the WoW OT proper. One of these posters would go on to live infamy for her crimes against foruming. The poster known as Red Pill joined the TLDR and quickly established themselves as the greatest shit poster the forum had ever seen. As the Third Annual Azzpoker Awards pointed out, it would have been unfair to judge Red Pill on the same standard as other shit posters. Red Pill singlehandedly brought the forum to its knees through sheer force of will and incessant spamming. There would be days, even weeks of time where nothing happened on the forum because the front page was continually dominated by Red Pill and her spam posting. Eventually the admins caved and broke the sacred no ban rule and exiled Red Pill from the forum. Return to The TLDR In May 2009, the forum was inexplicably wiped. Lazrik claimed some sort of memory malfunction that lost the forum data. In the process of this wipe the domain name of the forum returned to theTLDR.com and Lazrik declared that this could not be helped. It became clear to the Free Oats that they were on the losing side of the merge, but there was nothing they could do at this point. The Free Oats had either been integrated or exiled and a return the TLDR was inevitable. Navigation '<<-The Age of Rebirth------Index------'''Category:TLDR History